Diary Of Lisa Cuddy
by Karifoshoo
Summary: Cuddy has the perfect boyfriend but a half of Cuddy's heart still belongs to House and speaking of House he starts to get jealous and someone will have to pay the price


Diary of Lisa Cuddy

Based on the song diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect for Ben and Julia

Summary: Read the dang story I don't give anything away

Chapter One: Love Letters

**He was sitting and glaring in disgust, she was all giggly** **and blushy; running her fingers through her dark brown locks.**

**He glared at the pile of letters with hearts on them and he glared at her who was reading them with great delight.**

**Lisa Cuddy never had found a decent boyfriend until now and it killed Greg House.**

**His name was Ben he was everything that Cuddy ever wanted and now she's got it, he was handsome, Tall and Muscular with light brown hair that had bangs that he would pull away from his eyes so he could see Cuddy, and blue eyes not as pretty as House's eyes but still pretty there were solid blue with a touch of sliver in them.**

**He was the charmer, nice, compassionate, kind, caring, and he was perfect.**

**Cuddy would wear nice clothes and makeup because he would come and eat lunch with her and pick her up from work and take her some where nice.**

**And it killed House.**

**House was everything Ben wasn't rude, self absorb, weird and sarcastic.**

**Know matter how hard he tried he couldn't ruin they're dates and Ben was nice to him even though he was crude to Ben.**

**Cuddy walked out of her office and smiled she didn't even notice the figure on the bench.**

**House shot out his cane making Cuddy trip, and right at that moment Ben walked in.**

**He ran over to Cuddy and helped her up gentle kissing her palms.**

"**Are you alright"? Ben asked concerned **

"**Yes, I'm fine thanks Ben" Cuddy blushed **

**They're fingers were weaved together and they walked right past House again.**

**House frowned; she didn't even glare at him or even say "House".**

**Foreman sat next to House and looked at Ben and Cuddy walking away.**

"**Looks like Cuddy finally found someone" Foreman said**

"**Yeah" House grumbled **

"**Ben's good for Cuddy" Foreman said**

"**Yeah" House grumbled again**

"**Your patient just had a seizure so it can't be Lupus" Foreman noted**

"**Great" House said getting up and limping towards Cuddy's office.**

**Foreman rolled his eyes and went to the patient's room.**

**House started reading the love letters and made sounds of disgust or snorted.**

**He wanted to crumble the letters and toss them into the trash but instead he spat on them.**

**And limped out of her office.**

**Cuddy gave Ben a gentle kiss on the lips, Ben smiled when they pulled away.**

**They were at Ben's apartment he cooked steak and baked potato with a salad and they drunk red wine.**

**Ben was in love with Lisa Cuddy he adored her and cared about her deeply.**

**Ben stroked her cheek and kissed her on the temple.**

"**Goodbye Ben I love you" Cuddy whispered **

"**I love you Lisa" Ben said **

"**Will I see you tomorrow" Cuddy asked **

"**Yes I'll be here as long as you need me" Ben murmured **

**They hugged and Lisa left feeling a cloud of darkness following her she would miss Her Ben.**

**Cuddy got home she pulled out a old diary that she never wrote in because she thought it was better to just let your feelings out instead of keeping them bundled up inside.**

**Cuddy grabbed a ink pen and sat down and poured her feeling on the page**

**Dear Diary,**

**This seems childish but I need to let them out somewhere.**

**I love Ben he is my number choice.**

**I wish he would go ahead and marry me already! **

**It's like my heart beats for Ben.**

**I think God wants me to be with Ben, and I want me to be with him too**

**I love Ben so much! 3 **

**Lisa **

**Early in the morning Cuddy put on a light pink sleeveless dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist and matching black high heels with a black necklace and she did her hair and makeup with great skill and grabbed her purse and walked to her Black Lexus.**

**But she saw the last person that she wanted to see House.**

"**Okay" Cuddy said**

**House looked up at her.**

"**You can do whatever you want to the patient as long if it has a medical reason behind it" Cuddy said**

"**That's not why I'm here and you look like a hooker" House said**

**Cuddy frowned looking at herself maybe he was right she did look like a hooker.**

**Cuddy rushed back inside and changed into a black pencil skirt with a white silk short-sleeve blouse.**

**House was still there and picking up the flowers that Cuddy worked on in her free time.**

"**What" Cuddy said putting her hands on her hips.**

**House stood up, immediately towering Cuddy.**

"**Cuddy, I don't like your boyfriend" House said**

"**Okay thanks for your opinion but that's not gonna stop me from loving and dating Ben" Cuddy said**

"**He is a FAKE" House said**

"**He is not"!**

"**Yes, he is"**

"**No"**

"**Do you honestly think that someone could love you like that?" **

"**Yes, I do and you're a jerk"**

"**I mean seriously he is probably using you to make his old wife jealous I mean look at you"**

**Ouch. That hurt.**

**Cuddy glared at him, feeling tempted to slap the living crap out of him, but she kept it under control.**

"**Let me guess your sleeping together right" House said looking up.**

"**NO, okay were not sleeping together" Cuddy growled**

"**Sure that is what they all say" House muttered **

**Cuddy marched to her car and got it, rolled her window down,**

"**Go to HELL" She spat at him **

**Later that morning Cuddy was truly pissed and who ever upset her would get fired.**

**Not even Ben could cheer her up.**

**And House was to busying doing nothing but spinning around in his chair and playing air guitar.**

**Thirteen came in, looking annoyed.**

"**Cuddy is really pissed about something" Thirteen said putting her coat down.**

"**Maybe PMS" House said**

**Thirteen rolled her eyes, and sat down.**

**Foreman walked in too taking breaths.**

"**Cuddy"? Thirteen said**

"**Yes she is really" Foreman got interrupted **

"**Pregnant" House said**

"**She is" Thirteen asked **

"**Yup we did like four months ago" House said**

"**Really" Thirteen and Foreman asked**

"**No, God you guys have no sense of humor" House rolled his eyes.**

**Wilson came in with Ben.**

"**House, what did you do to Cuddy"? Wilson asked**

"**Just give her the most pleasure in the world last night" House said**

**Ben's jaw dropped.**

"**Don't worry" Wilson said**

"**Okay" Ben sucked in a deep breath**

"**Hi Ben" Thirteen said**

"**Hey Dr. Hadley" Ben smiled**

**House rolled his eyes and grunted.  
"Hello House" Ben waved **

"**HI BUDDY" House waved**

**Ben rolled eyes.**

**Cuddy smiled when she saw Ben and walked in then hugged him.**

"**Hi" Ben smiled**

"**Hi" Cuddy smiled back**

"**Hi, Hi" House mocked to himself**

"**Are you okay you sounded angry this morning" Thirteen asked**

"**Yes, just had a little fight with someone" Cuddy glanced at house.**

"**Oh okay glad to know your better" Foreman said**

**Ben and Cuddy walked out smiling at each other.**

"**God don't you wish you could have a relationship like them" Thirteen said**

"**No" House muttered **

**AN: My first fanfic Do u like Ben? it was hard to make him i wanted to destroy him but i kept my cool please review you like it hate it so i can make it better or not make it at all luv u all :D**


End file.
